User talk:DoveCat/Archive 3
Archive 1 and Archive 2 Please add your messages here! Please add your messages, don't leave it on my archives! Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 12:36, August 18, 2010 (UTC) A new contest Why don't you check out the Alien Arena Contest.User:Charbel2001 6:40 August 18 Clash of the villains contest Hey join my Clash of the Villains contest you can also help creating battlefields.Omernoy121 06:57, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Clash of the villains I need info on Spiritualia planet so I can create a battle field page. Also Myster and Euclid don't have powers and weaknesses. Please write the weaknesses for Myster and the powers of Euclid.Omernoy121 09:27, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Corona Storm How can I not leave an edit. I know 100% that I edited it. Upgarde u r a bureacanaut.User_talk:Batking30Cody x Sierra 22:01, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Do you mind Do you mind if I remove all the redlinks from this category?--Station7 11:59, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Rollback I know but sometimes i can't because of "intermediate conflicting edits" or something. Omernoy121 06:19, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Spam category Hi, Manyman used his bot to remove most of the categories but I removed the last 5. It is all gone now. If you notice this happen again, I suggest you block the user responsible, if you haven't done so already. ☆The Solar ☆ 12:51, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ok ill be happy if you can turn me into a roolback,but please explain me what is a rollback.Smallvilleantonio 19:02, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:episodes Now I'm creating pages for planets and villains, so I don't have time for episodes. Omernoy121 12:56, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Logo No I think Smallvilleantonio did.Omernoy121 07:36, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Comics If you have any idea's on comics or manga's go to http://fanfictioncomics.wikia.com/wiki/Fanfiction_Comics_Wiki The Creator of Fanfiction Comics Wiki 18:40, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks It looks cool I'llput it oon the page.Omernoy121 07:30, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Look out for a Joshsmellmyfart he is vandalizing User_talk:Batking30 Go Edits! 20:38, October 18, 2010 (UTC) UO Box Updating the aliens. Raphael I would have given you but it was Charbel2001's pic he made for me. And about the smartest in the universe thing it is some Transylvanian I just didn't want Zynon to be the smartest.Omernoy121 14:16, October 21, 2010 (UTC) clash contest in the contest can aliens evolve ? Adam27r 13:29, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Home Page Protection Level It used to be admin-only. Now, ordinary registered users can edit it. This won't protect against vandalism, it'll let it happen! The Roadgeek Wikian ''Swampfire!'' Ugh. What's that smell? Is that me? 23:48, December 2, 2010 (UTC) PS. Are the users listed on the home page admins? 3 things 1.I set the homepage back to admin only because someone messed it up and it took like 10 minutes to fix 2.Yesterday was my 1 year anniversary 3.Plz read my new series Sonorosian Adventures User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 12:13, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Art I would be happy to make something for you, but at the moment I'm limiting it to one request per person. So, which one would you like more? ^w^ In that case, what exactly do you mean by a nebula on his body? o.0 --Binkatong 15:03, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh, alright. Permission to surprise you with a few extra details? :D --Binkatong 15:14, December 12, 2010 (UTC) CCC Sure man, go wild. ~NanoShip I cant take it anymoreorggG A wikia contributor ruined my Gorgg page but I fixed it and now he created Fred 40: Bursting Is Alien and Fred 40 is my series any he used my characters in it.User:Charbel2001 Read Plz read Sonorosian Adventures. I also broke 2000 edits User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 15:16, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Lego Yes, I made them, but I need to make some changes, I will probably give them to you on Saturday or Sunday.Omernoy121 18:18, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Hypothesis ...yeah, I haven't really started it yet. >.>; Two people asked for something before you, so I've been working on those. Really sorry. Hopefully they'll be done soon. And the episode is good so far, looking forward to you finishing it! ^w^ By the way, what do you think of my ideas for XITA? It's the Omnitrix-like device in my series. --Binkatong 21:40, December 17, 2010 (UTC) You Are So Awsome Ban I will ban the guy and what is wrong with roads? User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 13:55, December 20, 2010 (UTC) He is banned now also can you and I have a cross over special between Sonorosian Adventures and one of your shows? User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 14:02, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Crossover Ultimate Omnitrix 1 User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 14:13, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Trying I've been trying to do that so plz go ahead User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 14:16, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Nah Read Plz No thank you also here is the new Sonor Ep plz review in the talk section User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 14:44, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Lego charybdis Sorry for the late response, here are they: If you want me to change somthing please tell me.Omernoy121 16:17, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Things 1. Terraspin was in a food place 2.Sorry I meant drift in space User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 18:11, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Ban Joshatong! Ban joshatong! You said no editing other peoples ideas, but he totally ignored it! He keeps on adding pages to his show Josh 10 and he doesn't even own the pages. Please Ban Him. The name's Kris. THE ULTIMATE KRIS! 09:32, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Lord Ghostfreak Please ask your cousin if I can use Ghostgrade. -Roads' Profile, talk page, blog, and Ben 10 series. 13:47, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hypothesis I have finished the lineart for Hypothesis, and it will hopefully be up and colored either today or tomorrow. :3 --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 18:30, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Finished! Hope you like the extras I added. --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 19:26, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay Sure, thanks. Ghostgrade will now have an official part in Ben 10: Multi Trixes! -Roads' Profile, talk page, blog, and Ben 10 series. 13:26, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Ditto Thanks and Ditto New Year Things User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 20:29, December 31, 2010 (UTC) The Guardians No, it's about a bunch of Plumbers who have to guard the next Omnitrix while it's being constructed. But I do love that show. :3 --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 14:48, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, not exactly. Specifically, it's about a specially task group of Plumbers that are stationed on the space station with the Acmatrix, and they have to stay there guarding it for 100 days before the next shift comes. There's probably at least 30 of them. So no, I don't think it's the same kind of guarding as the WITCH Guardians do. ^^ --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 15:00, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Host Yeah sure just put it up only u though. User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 15:44, January 2, 2011 (UTC) u Can edit any of my pages 17:18, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Ignore Please Ignore the TEMPLATE Track in the badges it was made by accident.I meant to make TEMPLATES which I will. User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 00:11, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Overflow May I use him in an upcoming episode of Ben 10: Multi Trixes? If it's okay with you, he can become officially part of the series, if I give credit to you. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 00:39, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Wait! Do you mean the picture was by Kjmarch, and I shouldn't give alien creation credit to you? I'm confused, but will give credit to you for making the alien when I use him. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 16:27, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Also, I don't think those other aliens are okay for the show. Besides, the first seems like a copy of Cannonbolt. I just need Overflow, and he won't often be used, anyway. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 16:28, January 3, 2011 (UTC) No, Windfall is. Then again, maybe not. Anyway, I'm just gonna use Overflow in a few episodes. The first will be A Visit From Fibrus. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 17:26, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Tyran Rex He erased your Overflow-related messages on my talk page. I asked him why, and told him I told an admin (that's you). This is vandalism. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 20:23, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Hero Time Contest ﻿Can you help me get people to join this competition 20:48, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay I logged in to my old account thanks for the tip!Len Vennyson 10:21, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Contest Yo Waiyenoo I took your advice but no one will answer back on my talk page and no one (apart from you) will comment on my blog - Len Vennyson 14:06, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh and do you want to enter my contest Okay I changed everything on the Hero Time Page so just look at the page and you'll get all the info you need - Len Vennyson 14:31, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Biff Buzzard and Fieryfistsser:CharbelU I changed Biff Buzzard into Meexow and i found swampfire's prototype from google.Charbel2001 Oh no its Nanomech (Damn my typos!) -Len Vennyson 12:18, January 7, 2011 (UTC)